fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dreamer Hero: Ballad of the Mona Lisa
|-|Principal = Dreamer Hero: Ballad of the Mona Lisa o también simplemente llamado Dreamer Hero es el primer juego de la saga del mismo nombre. Es un juego de los géneros acción-aventura, mundo abierto y algunos segmentos de plataformas de exploración. Además, es el primer juego desarollado por la compañía Reversed Infinity Corporation fuera de Sonic Fanon. El juego nos lleva a Dream Land, lugar donde extrañas pesadillas perturban los sueños de sus habitantes noche tras noche. Nuestro protagonista, Allen Schröder, poseedor de una habilidad especial que le permite ver y entrar a los sueños de las personas, resolverá este misterio en compañía de unos cuantos amigos... Además, el juego presenta una atractiva jugabilidad que permite explorar toda la isla de Dream Land en mundo abierto y realizar misiones en la misma, además de poder explorarla de día y de noche, pudiendo durante la noche entrar en los sueños de las personas, en los cuales se presenta una jugabilidad plataformera con toques de exploración. Junto con el juego Eternal Chaos: Ultra!! forma parte del evento Corrupted Dream de la compañía, como una "despedida" de la saga Eternal Chaos pues dicho juego sería el último de la saga producido por la compañía, tras haber sido adquirida por Windstorm Studio. Este juego se incluyó en el evento por la jugabilidad basada en Kirby del susodicho juego, así que se consideró que era buena idea promocionar Dreamer Hero junto al evento debido a las similitudes. Personajes Jugabilidad Principal El juego tiene una gran variedad de lugares que visitar, permitiendo alternar entre dos dimensiones en el desarrollo del juego, Dream Land y Slumber World, que representan el plano de la realidad y el mundo de los sueños, respectivamente. En cada dimensión tenemos un estilo de juego distinto, dándonos una jugabilidad muy variada. Además, poseemos un equipo de juego al estilo RPG, el cual podrá ser formado por hasta 5 personajes, en modo solitario podremos alternar entre estos personajes para elegir cuál controlar y los otros serán CPUs que nos seguirán y ayudarán en combates, mientras que en el modo multijugador podremos jugar con hasta 4 amigos que controlarán a los otros miembros del equipo. El equipo de juego consta de Allen, Derek, Techno, Viper y Ryshia, teniendo cada personaje un estilo único de juego. Cabe destacar que el equipo no está completo desde el inicio, si no que iremos desbloqueando personajes en el equipo conforme la trama avanza. Gracias a la Función Sigma de la consola Sigma Device 2.0, al estar en Dream Land el juego tendrá una visión 3D, y al estar en el Slumber World, el juego pasará a una visión en 2.5D. Personajes Además, como ya se mencionó anteriormente, en el juego hay 5 personajes controlables cada uno con un estilo único de juego, pues cuentan con sus propias habilidades cada uno, a continuación una explicación a detalle de la misma: Allen thumb|La espada Spellblade de Allen La jugabilidad de Allen consiste principalmente en el uso de su espada, la Spellblade, la cual además de poder hacer múltiples cortes gracias a su triple filo, es capaz de lanzar algunos hechizos, de ahí su nombre Spell'blade, que literalmente significa Espada de Hechizos. Además, Allen mientras no usa su espada puede dar puñetazos con sus nudilleras de metal, los cuales hacen menos daño pero son útiles en combates sencillos y rápidos, ya que los ataques con espada y hechizos son un poco más lentos. La gama de habilidades de Allen es la siguiente, así como sus controles: Derek Derek posee habilidades de fuego por si habilidad de Fireworks, usándolos en conjunto con su espada principalmente, lanzando ataques un poco lentos con ella, ademas de cubrir la con fuego lanzando un gran daño. Derek tiene la costumbre de girar sobre si mismo, pudiendo crear tornados de fuego rápidamente o haciéndose rodar como na bola cubierto de fuego, todo para dañar a sus enemigos y derrotarlos. La gama de habilidades de Derek es la siguiente, así como sus controles: Starrlight La jugabilidad de Starrlight se basa en la velocidad. Él tiene un compañero Wheelie que puede montar y utilizar para acelerar a través de las distintas áreas del juego a altas velocidades. Sin embargo, cuando no utiliza al Wheelie, utiliza sus poderes eléctricos para atacar. Las habilidades y controles de Starrlight son: Viper ''En construcción Ryshia Ryshia posee alas y además, puede crear algunas habilidades que se manifiestan con pixeles, así como invocar a algunos personajes de la misma forma. Su gama de habilidades y controles son los siguientes: Dimensiones Dream Land En el plano de la realidad, el juego tiene una jugabilidad de mundo abierto y acción-aventura, con un toque de Beat em' up en los combates. El juego permite explorar abiertamente la isla de Dream Land, aunque obviamente esta no será completamente accesible desde el inicio, si no que iremos desbloqueando lugares conforme la trama lo requiera para así poder explorarlos. center|650px El juego además cuenta con un reloj interno que crea un ciclo de día y noche en el mismo, permitiendo explorar las zonas de Dream Land de día, de tarde y de noche encontrando secretos y cosas únicas en cada étapa del día. El juego también permite dormir durante la noche para pasar al día siguiente, además de poder entrar a algún lugar de distracción durante el día para pasar directamente a la noche. Durante la noche, que quizás sea el tiempo del día en el que se desarrolla mayormente el juego, podemos entrar en casas de nuestros conocidos que hayan solicitado nuestra ayuda anteriormente, y al entrar en su habitación podremos ver sus sueños mediante un globo de pensamiento y, si nos acercamos, nos permitirá entrar por éste como si fuese un portal y entrar al '''mundo de los sueños. Slumber World Al pasar al mundo de los sueños, la jugabilidad del juego cambia a un estilo de plataformas y exploración en 2.5D, y nuestros compañeros de equipo, los cuales por obvios mótivos no pueden entrar en sueños junto a Allen, pasarán a ser una especie de ilusiones del sueño, ya que la habilidad de Allen le permite transportar las mentes de sus amigos junto a él a los sueños, por lo que estos se verán transparentes en este plano, aunque recordarán todos los sucesos ocurridos dentro del sueño una vez salgan del mismo. En esta dimensión, los combates siguen teniendo un estilo beat em' up, teniendo que derrotar enemigos usando las distintas habilidades de los personajes conforme avanzamos, y teniendo que derrotar a un jefe de nivel al final del mismo. Una vez derrotemos al jefe del nivel, el cual es una manifestación de lo que causa las pesadillas, el sueño volverá a estar purificado y la persona podrá volver a dormir tranquilo una vez se ha derrotado a la causa de sus pesadillas, así que una vez terminada la labor Allen saldrá del sueño y volverá a Dream Land junto a sus amigos. Además, cabe destacar que los niveles del Slumber World cuentan con un medidor de tiempo, y entre más tardemos en acabar el nivel y derrotar al jefe, nuestra puntuación final irá disminuyendo. Minijuegos El juego también posee varios minijuegos a los cuales se accede en distintos lugares de Dream Land. Los conocidos son: Carrera de Wheelies Es el primer minijuego que se desbloquea en el juego. Es básicamente lo que el nombre implica, una carrera de Wheelies, aunque en realidad, algunos de los corredores que aparecen a veces poseen otros vehículos, como por ejemplo Kirby, que cuando aparece está usando su Warp Star, o la misma Ryshia que no posee ningún vehículo si no que usa sus propias alas. Este minijuego se encuentra en El Coliseo, en City Trial. Es decir, se accede a él entrando a dicho lugar. Para poder acceder necesitamos un vehículo obtenido previamente. Este minijuego puede jugarse de hasta 5 jugadores, aunque uno de ellos tendría la ventaja de jugar en su propia pantalla desde el AlphaPad, mientras que los otros jugarían en la TV mediante pantalla dividida. El escenario es dar 3 vueltas por el circuito del Coliseo, aunque éste varía entre ocasiones, poniendo obstáculos en lugares distintos y teniendo curvas y/o atajos distintos entre cada vez que se juega. Además, se puede chocar y/o atacar a los demás jugadores si nos acercamos lo suficiente para disminuir su velocidad y poder rebasar fácilmente. En este minijuego hay 8 corredores, de los cuales uno lo controlaremos nosotros y los otros 7 pueden ser sólo CPUs, o sencillamente, cuatro de los otros pueden ser controlados por nuestros amigos en un multijugador. Los corredores que pueden aparecer, y sus vehículos son: * Allen Schröder (jugable): Gran Wheelie * Techno Starrlight (jugable): * Derek Pyrosai (jugable): Burning Wheelie * Viper (jugable): * Ryshia (jugable): Sus propias alas. * Racer Speeders: Rex Wheelie * Kirby: Warp Star * Meta Knight: Sus propias alas. * Bandana Dee: Wild Wheelie * Tuff: Wheelie Scooter * Arthur: Knight Wheelie * Doobrel: Horse Wheelie Ediciones especiales Edición coleccionista Formada por: * El juego. * Una consola Sigma Device 2.0 con mótivo del juego. * Una réplica de la mascarilla de Allen. * Una réplica de la funda para espada de Derek. * Una réplica del casco de Starrlight. * Un CD con el soundtrack del juego. * Póster oficial del juego. Otros Archivo:BotML_Icon.png|Ícono del juego en el menú de la consola. |-|Historia = Prólogo La historia inicia en el espacio, en algún lugar del Sistema Nova, tras ello vemos pasar a dos guerreros estelares pasando a toda velocidad, uno volando con sus propias alas y otro con una Warp Star. El guerrero estelar que se identifica como Alwin Schröder se encuentra persiguiendo al otro, de nombre Galacta Knight. Alwin no especifica realmente porqué se encuentra persiguiéndolo, pero aún así, ambos se proponen una pelea. Tras vencer a Galacta Knight, Alwin celebra su victoria jactándose del título del "Caballero Más Fuerte en la Galaxia", sin embargo, Galacta Knight abre sus ojos nuevamente y rápidamente levanta su espada, tras ello los planetas del Sistema Nova comienzan a emanar rayos de energía que van directamente hacia la espada de Galacta Knight, la cual se cubre completamente de rayos y finalmente, apunta su espada hacia la estrella madre de la Galaxia, Nova, el cual al recibir el rayo de la energía de las Fuentes de los Sueños de los planetas del sistema, despierta de su largo sueño. Alwin sabe que no debe permitir que Nova le conceda sus deseos a Galacta Knight, por lo que intenta detenerle atacándole una vez más y tras ver que éste no se rinde, decide hacer una movida más inteligente, que es disparar un rayo de energía hacia Nova, quien desprende toda la energía de las Fuentes de los Sueños de nuevo y ésta se impacta contra Pop Star, el planeta de Alwin, tras ello se observa como la energía poco a poco vuelve a sus planetas de origen, Galacta Knight se molesta con Alwin e intenta atacarlo, sin embargo, éste queda paralizado, y más temprano que tarde se da cuenta que su cuerpo comienza a cubrirse por cristal, y rápidamente se da cuenta que es el mismo Nova encerrándolo en una prisión al descubrir sus propósitos megalómanos, tras ser cubierto completamente por cristal, éste desaparece y Nova vuelve a su profundo sueño, tras ello Alwin se va satisfecho. Sin embargo, la vista cambia hacia Pop Star, en la isla de Dream Land, donde vemos a la Fuente de los Sueños del planeta más radiante que nunca, y tras ello, la cámara enfoca a una ciudad cercana, y tras acercarse a ella, la cámara enfoca a un edificio que parece ser un hospital, tras ello se escucha un ruido parecido a la vez de un bebé diciendo una palabra inentendible, ha nacido el joven Allen Schröder, hijo de Alwin Schröder y Hazel Harriet. Capítulo 1: Pesadilla en Dream Land Observamos al mismo Allen, pero ahora de mayor edad, siendo perseguido por un extraño guerrero estelar oscuro, en un aparente pasillo sin fin, hasta que Allen voltea detrás suyo y al voltear al frente de nuevo, se percata de que ha llegado al fin del camino, y al no poder frenar y cruzarlo cae a un precipicio sin fondo... Pero luego de eso se observa que éste despierta en su cama asustado, tras voltear a todos lados se da cuenta de que todo era un mal sueño, tras ello se levanta, toma su máscara de una pequeña mesa y se va. Saliendo de su casa, Allen observa al cartero, Melman, quien tiene una carta para él, Allen saluda cordialmente para luego recibir su correo y despedirse, al leer la carta, se da cuenta que es de un conocido, Escargot, el vasallo del Rey Dedede, que simplemente envía el mensaje para llamar a Allen, ya que el Rey Dedede quería verle para un asunto "súper importante que tratar con la guardia real", Allen intuye que seguramente sólo es otra de las pavadas del Rey, pero a fin de cuentas decide asistir porque es una reunión real. Allen da un recorrido por Ciudad Trial, saludando a los habitantes que encuentra hasta salir de la ciudad, donde se encuentra pasando cerca del País Arco-Iris, Allen siente una extraña fuerza que lo atrae a ir hacia allá, quedándose algo desconcertado, pero finalmente se resiste y sigue su camino llegando a la entrada del Monte Dedede, donde claramente, un viejo amigo, Viper, lo recibe no sin antes saludarlo, tras ello, Viper dice que le siga, que lo llevará a la cima del Monte. Después de seguir a Viper por el camino de subida a la montaña, teniendo algunas dificultades con Waddle Dees, Poppy Bros, Rockys y Waddle Doos, finalmente los dos llegan al Castillo Dedede, no sin antes de que Allen se queje de lo mal planeado que está la ubicación del castillo, a lo que Viper cansado responde que él igual está de acuerdo, pero nada se puede hacer, tras ello, ambos entran en el castillo. Ya en el interior del mismo, Viper dice que le estará esperando en la Sala Real y se despide. Allen camina un rato por el solitario castillo, parece haber olvidado la ubicación de la Sala del Rey y no hay nadie para ayudarlo, hasta que finalmente llega, algo molesto con Viper por haberlo dejado sólo, aunque a final de cuentas se olvida de eso al ver a su amigo Derek en la multitud, a quien rápidamente saluda. Escargot da el anuncio de que todos en la sala se callen, pues el Rey Dedede va a hablar. Y... Para sorpresa de todos, el Rey Dedede no dice otra tontería como pensaban todos, si no que reporta que hay enormes quejas de los habitantes de Dream Land por raras pesadillas que no los dejan dormir todas las noches, y todos los presentes afirman que ellos también se incluyen entre esas personas, Dedede responde que él claramente también ha sido víctima de ellas (y que esto le molesta y estuvo considerando hacer ilegal dormir...) y que exige que todos se pongan a solucionarlo para que él pueda dormir en paz. Los presentes tal vez no se muestran muy contentos con la forma en que el Rey se los ordena pero a final de cuentas están de acuerdo porque los involucra a todos, después de eso todos se van, Allen, Derek y Viper se quedan conversando entre ellos contándose sus pesadillas, Allen dice que por su habilidad Slumberer, especialmente él siente sus sueños como si fueran reales, y particularmente se ve atormentado por un sueño en partícular... En el que se encuentra siendo perseguido por un guerrero estelar del cual no sabe nada, pero noche tras noche sigue viendo. Derek responde que él sueña todas las noches con un incendio... En el que observa todas las noches, una y otra vez, a sus padres siendo atrapados por las brasas del fuego. Viper por su parte dice que noche tras noche sueña con que es consumido por la oscuridad y una extraño ser, parecido a un ojo gigante, le ordena seguir sus malignas órdenes. Tras terminar de hablar entre los tres, Viper le dice a Derek que es hora de su entrenamiento, tras ello ambos se despiden de Allen y éste se va del castillo y baja nuevamente por el Monte Dedede, con las mismas complicaciones de antes. Sin embargo... Al llegar abajo, vuelve a observar la entrada al País Arco-Iris, no en balde... Esta vez tras lo escuchado de las palabras del Rey Dedede, se decide a entrar. Al llegar a la Fuente de los Sueños, Allen se da cuenta que la Varita Estelar no se encuentra en su lugar, esto lo desconcierta hasta que escucha algunos ruidos, tras voltearse rápidamente, se percata de que a un lado, se encuentra el mismo caballero que vio en sus sueños... Allen se asusta pero su coraje es mayor y pregunta quién es y qué quiere, el caballero se presenta como Shade Night y luego le enseña a Allen la Varita Estelar, se nota el enojo en la cara de Allen, por lo que rápidamente este intenta atacar. Después de vencer a Shade Night, Allen se pregunta porqué lo ve todas las noches en sus pesadillas y quién es, si no lo conocía hasta el día de hoy, sin embargo, Shade no responde y simplemente se ríe, tras ello Allen le quita la Varita Estelar, pero tras hacer esto, Shade desaparece, Allen algo extrañado va a poner la Varita Estelar en su lugar nuevamente, pero se percata de algo raro en el agua, pues su reflejo no es realmente su reflejo... Si no una silueta negra de ojos rojos que pareciera llevar un sombrero, Allen no le da mucha importancia y deja la Varita en su lugar y se va, sin embargo tras voltearse, se encuentra con un Waddle Doo que lo espanta y hace que caiga en el agua. Allen algo molesto por esto se dispone a atacar al Waddle Doo, pero éste lo esquiva y le dice que espere, que él no es un Waddle Doo cualquiera. Allen se percata que este usa sombrero, tras ello el Waddle Doo se presenta como Doobrel, Allen le dice que vaya al punto y le diga qué está haciendo ahí, Doobrel responde que cuando lo vio entrar al País Arco-Iris lo siguió por algunas sospechas, Allen hace un chiste de que es un acosador, pero Doobrel no parece reírse y al contrario, se muestra serio, Allen se disculpa y procede a preguntar porque lo siguió, Doobrel responde que le pareció raro ver a alguien entrar al País Arco-Iris tan repentinamente, siendo el lugar donde reside la Fuente de los Sueños, y vino a seguirle para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada malo. Allen comprende la situación, y dice que en realidad no está haciendo nada malo, si no que entró para intentar resolver los extraños casos de pesadillas colectivas en Dream Land, Doobrel dice que él también ha sido victima de ellas, así que le pregunta a Allen si podría ayudarle, Allen se nota con una expresión de fastidio pero a pesar de todo le dice que sí, así que ambos se disponen a salir del País Arco-Iris. Al salir, Allen le dice a Doobrel que ya dejé de seguirlo, que ya lo ayudó a salir, Doobrel dice que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para salir de ahí, ambos discuten un poco para finalmente tomar rumbos distintos, por lo que Allen se dirige hacia City Trial nuevamente. Una vez en City Trial, Allen es atropellado por un Wheelie, este se nota molesto hasta que ve que un viejo amigo llega detrás suyo y toma al Wheelie algo molesto, este amigo es Techno, quien rápidamente se disculpa con Allen y lo saluda, diciendo que su Wheelie se ha vuelto algo agresivo desde que ha empezado a tener pesadillas. Allen menciona que al parecer todos están siendo afectados, Techno dice que sí, Allen dice que ya está empezando a investigar sobre el tema, y que estuvo en la Fuente de los Sueños y encontró cosas extrañas... Aunque todo está en orden. Techno le dice a Allen que tiene una carrera pronto en El Coliseo, Allen dice que necesita distraerse un poco, así que le pregunta si él puede participar, Techno le dice que sí pero que necesita un Wheelie antes, así que le dice que puede acompañarlo a buscar uno, diciendo que el lugar más cercano donde estos habitan es el Mar de Naranja, así que ambos salen hacia allá. Una vez saliendo de City Trial y encontrarse por los parajes que llevan hacia el Mar de Naranja, tanto Allen como Techno observan con cierta hambre la enorme Montaña Caramelo, pero se resisten, mientras ven como rápidamente el cielo se va tornando naranja como un atardecer, Allen se comienza a preguntar porque este extraño fenómeno natural en el lugar, Techno dice que es una de las maravillas de Dream Land. Finalmente ambos llegan a las costas del Mar de Naranja, así que se ponen a recorrerlo derrotando a los enemigos que encuentran en busca de un Wheelie que acepte a Allen para montarlo. :::::::Presiona 40px o 40px con Allen para montarte en un Wheelie. Sin embargo todos los Wheelies que encuentran rechazan a Allen y lo tumban de encima de ellos en cuanto se monta, para proceder a atacar tanto a él como a Starrlight, no quedando más remedio que atacar de vuelta. Tras un recorrido de un rato, Allen está por darse por vencido, Techno le dice que no tire la toalla, sin embargo, Derek aparece corriendo preocupado, Allen y Techno lo saludan pues es un amigo de ellos, Allen pregunta porqué corre, Derek responde que recién salía de su entrenamiento en el Monte Dedede y cuando se dirigía a su casa, un enorme Wheelie comenzó a perseguirlo, Techno le dice que eso no es nada... Hasta que observa al Wheelie del que habla viniendo rápidamente hacia los tres Al vencer al Gran Wheelie, éste comienza a encogerse y su comportamiento se vuelve pacífico. Viendo ésto, Allen intenta montarse en él y, curiosamente, no lo rechaza y al contrario, el Wheelie se muestra feliz. Techno dice que probablemente alguien le tiró un hechizo y ahora está agradecido por habérselo sacado. Como sea, tras esto, Derek nos pregunta que estamos haciendo, Techno dice que tendrán una carrera en el Coliseo de City Trial, Derek dice que él ama las carreras y que le gustaría ir a verlos correr, así que los acompaña de vuelta a City Trial. Durante el trayecto, el Wheelie nos seguirá pero a diferencia de Techno, no lo podremos montar. Como sea, al llegar a City Trial nos debemos dirigir al Coliseo, y una vez ahí, Techno le dice a Derek que la entrada del público es por allá, tras ello, Derek se dirige hacia la entrada y Allen y Techno se montan en sus Wheelies y entran por la puerta de los corredores. Aquí es donde jugamos al primer minijuego dentro del juego: Carrera de Wheelies. Una vez terminada la carrera, independientemente si hemos ganado o perdido, Allen le dirá a Techno que fue una gran carrera, aunque Techno (que por esta ocasión, no es posible que quede en primer lugar) se muestra frustado, diciendo que otra vez fue vencido por su rival... Racer. Tras ello Racer aparece montando su Wheelie Rex, burlándose de Techno porque "una vez más le toca comerse el polvo", tras ello hace un acelerón que hace que le caiga tierra en la cara a Techno, este sopla para quitarse la tierra de la cara y, molesto, le dice a Allen que es hora de irse. Una vez fuera del Coliseo, Derek les dice que fue una gran carrera, Techno le dice que no quiere hablar de eso, Derek le pregunta a Allen qué le pasa a Techno, Allen dice que no tiene ganas de explicar, así que finalmente los tres se van. El atardecer comienza a caer en Dream Land y posteriormente la noche, así que tanto Derek como Techno le dicen a Allen que deben irse a casa y tras despedirse, Allen procede a irse a su casa también. Tras llegar a su casa, Allen tras un largo día deja a su nuevo Wheelie en el patio para que también descanse y procede a irse a dormir. Sin embargo... Allen pasa a entrar en el mundo de sus sueños. Encontrándose en una mansión enorme. Rondando por la mansión, Allen encuentra fantasmas, Scarfys y otros enemigos, además de varias trampas por el trayecto mientras explora la mansión. Este nivel como ya se mencionó, al desarrollarse en el Slumber World, no es como las misiones que ya habíamos hecho, si no que es un nivel al estilo plataformas en 2.5D en el que podemos explorar distintas zonas de la mansión en la que nos encontramos. Tras haber pasado por la mansión, encontraremos un extraño corredor, por el cual debemos caminar derecho, sin embargo, no importa cuanto avancemos, nunca llegamos a un final... Hasta que Shade Night comienza a aparecer detrás nuestro y lentamente nos alcanza... Hasta que terminamos cayendo a un vacío sin fondo para luego despertar de nuevo en el mundo real. Capítulo 2: Nubes Caóticas Allen despierta asustado, dándose cuenta que de nueva cuenta fue una pesadilla, la misma de todos los días... Así que de nueva cuenta toma su máscara y se va. Paseando un rato, Allen encuentra a una vieja amiga, Ryshia, la cual se muestra bastante preocupada respecto a algo. Allen decide preguntar pues conoce bien la personalidad de Ryshia, y ésta le dice que ha estado teniendo muchas pesadillas que no la dejan dormir últimamente, Allen intenta consolarla diciéndole que todos en Dream Land están pasando por lo mismo, eso calma un poco a Ryshia pero obviamente no le quita la preocupación por sus pesadillas. Allen le dice a Ryshia que si quiere puede ayudarlo a él y a los demás intentando resolver el misterio, a lo que Ryshia responde que sí tímidamente, tras ello, los dos se dirigen al Mar de Naranja a buscar a su amigo Derek, no sin antes sacar a su Wheelie del hogar para llegar más rápido. Una vez en casa de Derek, éste los recibe en su casa aunque parece tener visitas, quien es alguien familiar para Allen... Doobrel. Allen pregunta qué hace Doobrel ahí, tras ello Derek le dice que es un amigo suyo, pero Doobrel le dice a Allen antes que todo, que es bueno encontrarlo, pues desde que lo vio en la Fuente de los Sueños, se ha dado cuenta de sus habilidades. Tras ello, Doobrel le cuenta a Allen sobre sus pesadillas que cada vez lo atormentan más, y que necesita ayuda urgente. Allen suspira y como es alguien pidiendo ayuda, acepta ayudarlo, diciéndole que él puede adentrarse en los sueños de la gente, y que quizás si lo hace con él, tal vez pueda encontrar la causa de dichas pesadillas y eliminarla, Doobrel agradece tras escuchar esto, Allen le dice que espere a la noche y lo llame. Ryshia mientras tanto se encuentra detrás de un sofá pues es tímida, tras ello Allen le dice que no tiene nada que temer, y que después de ayudar a Doobrel, podría ayudarla a ella, así que Ryshia se tranquiliza un poco y saluda a Derek y Doobrel disculpándose por su mala educación. Tras esta conversación, Doobrel le anota su dirección a Allen en una nota y Allen lo guarda, diciendo que irá más tarde, tras ello, Allen y Ryshia se van, pero Derek le dice si puede ir con ellos, Allen dice que no van a hacer nada realmente interesante, pero Derek les dice que precisamente por eso puede acompañarlos, pues escuchó un rumor que cerca de ahí han aparecido enormes nubes de tormenta, y que nadie sabe qué las está causando, así que con la ayuda de Ryshia podrían volar hasta ellas y explorarlas e investigar, Allen dice que nunca deja de sorprenderlo y acepta, aunque Ryshia les dice que no sabe si será capaz de hacerlo, pero Allen le dice que sólo confíe en ella, tras ello, los tres se van. Para llegar allá primero deben hacerse paso por la Montaña Caramelo cercana al Mar de Naranja, Allen dice que va a terminar dándole hambre cruzando por ahí, pero no les queda opción. Tras abrirse paso por ella y enfrentar ciertas dificultades con los enemigos de la zona, como Birdons, Bombers, Blippers y Scarfys, finalmente cruzan la montaña, viendo a lo lejos la zona de Chaos Clouds, pero viendo que tienen que pasar por un río para llegar hasta allá, así que Ryshia propone llevarlos hacia el otro lado, a lo que ambos aceptan para probar sus capacidades. Ryshia efectivamente logra llevar a ambos al otro lado del río sin ningún problema, y una vez ahí, ya encontrándose cerca de Chaos Clouds, Derek le dice a Ryshia que no hay porqué preocuparse, que si es capaz de hacerlo, tras ello le pide que los lleve hacia las nubes, a lo que Ryshia efectivamente acepta ya más confiada de sí misma. Aquí es donde jugaremos y desbloquearemos el segundo minijuego disponible: Persecución Aérea En este minijuego, tendremos que controlar a Ryshia mientras carga a Allen y Derek hacia las nubes, pero no será una tarea fácil, pues a lo largo de su ascenso se encontrará con distintos enemigos que intentarán evitar que llegue, por lo que Allen y Derek deberán ayudarla atacándolos mientras ella los carga y ayuda a subir. Una vez completado el minijuego, los tres llegan hacia la cima de la zona de Chaos Clouds, por la cual también tendrán que abrirse paso para encontrar una causa a estas tormentas. |-|Guión = Prólogo Cutscene 1 [se observa una toma del espacio, rápidamente, la toma tranquila no tarda en cambiar, pues dos guerreros estelares pasan a toda velocidad] Alwin: ¡Galacta, detente ahí! ¡Estás rodeado! Galacta Knight: ¿Rodeado? ¿De ti y cuántos más, Sr. Schröder? Alwin: ¿Cuántos más? [Alwin suelta una risa sarcástica y de tono bajo] Alwin: ¡No me hacen falta más! ¡Soy un ejército por mí mismo! Galacta Knight: ¿Ejército? [Galacta Knight suelta una carcajada burlona] Galacta Knight: ¡Si eres lo que dices ser, ven aquí y demuéstralo... Si es que puedes! [Ambos se detienen y el silencio se hace presente mientras ambos se observan fijamente] Alwin: Bien, Galacta. Si eso es lo que deseas... [Alwin desenfunda su espada y la empuña apuntando a Galacta Knight] Galacta Knight: Je, bien, veamos que es lo que puedes hacer. [Galacta Knight empuña su espada apuntando hacia Alwin, la toma acaba con ambos viéndose fijamente mientras se apuntan con sus espadas] Cutscene 2 [se observa a Galacta Knight derrotado con la mirada hacia abajo, aparentemente le falta el aire, Alwin lo observa victoriosamente] Alwin: Te lo he dicho, Galacta. ¡Soy un ejército por mí mismo, soy el caballero más poderoso de la galaxia, Alwin Schröder! Galacta Knight: Agh... Je... [Galacta Knight suelta una pequeña risa siniestra, tras ello levanta la vista y luego levanta su espada] Alwin: ¿¡Qué...!? [Alwin voltea a ver detrás de él, observando que los planetas del Sistema Nova están emanando rayos de energía que no tardan en llegar a la espada de Galacta Knight] Galacta Knight: ¡Deberías dejar de hablar y prestar más atención, Schröder! ¿Acaso te olvidaste que aún tengo el poder de las Fuentes de los Sueños que activé previamente? Alwin: ¡Agh, cómo pude olvidarme de ese detalle...! Galacta Knight: Tu distracción te costará caro, Alwin. ¡Ahora observa cómo me convierto en el verdadero caballero más poderoso en la galaxia! [Galacta Knight dispara un rayo con la energía acumulada en su espada hacia la gran estrella que rige al sistema... Nova, ésta lentamente abre sus grandes ojos despertando de su sueño] Nova: ¿Alguien solicita mi presencia? Galacta Knight: ¡Hola, Nova! ¡Es un honor poder conocerte! [La conversación de fondo de Galacta Knight y Nova continúa, mientras Alwin observa] Alwin: (No... ¡No puedo permitir esto! ¡Soy un guerrero estelar, y debo cumplir mi labor de proteger a la Vía Láctea! Quién sabe qué pueda hacer éste tipo con tanto poder en sus manos cómo el que Nova podría ofrecerle...) [Alwin saca su espada e intenta atacar a Galacta Knight, quien rápidamente se cubre con su escudo] Galacta Knight: ¿Qué es esto? ¿No has tenido suficiente, Schröder? ¡Jajaja, acéptalo, has sido derrotado! Alwin: ¡No! [Alwin continúa intentando atacar, sin embargo, Galacta Knight cubre todos los ataques, Alwin retrocede] Galacta Knight: Si te fue bien la primera vez, esta vez no pasará, Alwin. Alwin: ... [Alwin deja de prestar atención a Galacta Knight mientras éste le sigue hablando, para voltear a ver a Nova, tras ello, apunta su espada hacia él y dispara un rayo de energía] Galacta Knight: ¡¿Qué?! Nova: ¡Oh...! [Nova al ser impactado por el disparo desprende toda la energía que había absorbido, la cual se impacta en Pop Star y tras ello, esferas de energía van regresando hacia los demás planetas] Galacta Knight: ¡Rgh, t- [Galacta Knight intenta atacar a Alwin, sin embargo éste queda paralizado] Galacta Knight: ... ¿Uh? Nova: Ok. 1... 2... 3... ¡Va! [Galacta Knight comienza a ser encerrado en cristal] Galactic Knight: ¡Rgggaaahhh! [Galacta Knight es encerrado completamente en un cristal, tras ello desaparece] Nova: Lo he enviado a una prisión estelar... Ahora volveré a dormir... [Nova cierra sus ojos nuevamente, Alwin muestra una expresión de satisfacción y se dirige de vuelta a Pop Star, sin embargo, la vista cambia rápidamente hacia la isla de Dream Land en el interior de Pop Star, mostrando la Fuente de los Sueños radiante de energía, y tras ello se muestra una ciudad cercana, City Trial, y tras acercarse a ella, la cámara enfoca a un edificio que parece ser un hospital] Allen: Wah! Narrador: Ha nacido el joven Allen Schröder... ¿Quién sabe? Quizás la energía de la Fuente de los Sueños tenga algún efecto en él... [La pantalla se torna negra] Capítulo 1: Pesadilla en Dream Land Cutscene 1 [se observa a Allen adulto corriendo, éste se nota frustrado, más temprano que tarde nos damos cuenta de que éste corre porque está siendo perseguido por un extraño caballero...] Allen: ¡¿Por qué haces esto...?! ¿Qué quieres? [Allen no recibe respuesta alguna, sin embargo este caballero se frena, Allen no entiende hasta que voltea al frente suyo y se topa con el final del camino, al no alcanzar a frenar, éste cae al vacío y...] Allen: ¡Aaaagh! [Allen ahora aparece gritando en su cama] Allen: ... Dios, ¿qué fue eso...? ¿Sólo fue un sueño... Otra vez? [Allen mira a su alrededor, su expresión cambia a una expresión seria y se levanta de su cama] Allen: Hmph, supongo que ya no importa... [Allen recoge su máscara de un buró al lado de su cama y se la pone, tras ello sale de su hogar, observando al cartero de la ciudad, Melman, llegando a su casa] Allen: Buen día. Melman: ¡Allen! ¡Buen día! ¡Tengo correo para ti! [Melman le entrega una carta a Allen] Allen: ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta luego! ... Veamos... :::Hola, Allen... ¿Sabes el fastidio que es tener que escribir la misma carta a todos en la guardia real sólo cambiando su nombre al inicio!? En fin... El Rey Dedede busca verte y a todos los demás miembros lo más pronto posible... Así que... Ven lo más rápido que puedas al Monte Dedede :::::::::::::::::::::::::Escargot. Allen: Ah... ¿Otra pavada más de Dedede...? A veces me cansan las cosas que dice ese hombre... Pero en fin, supongo que debo ir o estoy muerto... [Allen se va caminando] En construcción |-|Soundtrack = Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de acción Categoría:Videojuegos de aventura Categoría:Videojuegos de plataformas